


Boy's night

by IAmNotOneOfThem



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: A little gif for rerumfragmenta, Alec's not amused, M/M, Movie night for the boys, Sherlock Holmes Movie, With Robert Downey Junior, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission James and Q decide to invite Alec to a movie night at James' flat. They didn't plan on making out on the couch, <i>really</i>.</p><p>Alec is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rerumfragmenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerumfragmenta/gifts).



> This was requested by rerumfragmenta on tumblr and is based on the RP I'm writing with her atm ;) Some little insiders for you, dear, hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Beta-read by Bardlover1

"Alec should be here in five minutes," James said with a smirk as he leaned against the door, his gaze wandering down Q's back and over his legs. "He said he's bringing pizza."

"I don't like pizza."

"He knows that, but he says he does and he won't watch this movie without pizza."

Q sighed, lifting his head to look at James for a moment. Seeing where his lover's gaze lay, he raised an eyebrow and glared. "James Bond, stop staring at my arse."

James grinned."Why should I? It's a lovely arse." He stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Q's waist and pulled him close to press a kiss to his forehead. "And it's mine."

"Actually, it's mine," Q commented in amusement, "it's attached to my hips and my legs."

"That might be true," James said, leaning down to claim Q's lips in a kiss for a moment, pulling away only to continue speaking, "but you're mine and so is your arse."

Q chuckled at that, kissing James again for good measure before he finished looking through the DVDs they had. Alec was coming over to watch a movie or two with them; he had been undercover for a few months and just returned, so James decided to invite him for an evening with just the three of them. After promising they wouldn’t end up fucking on the couch next to him – they hadn’t been together for that long – he agreed.

The popcorn was already standing in a bowl on the table, the movie was in the player and the menu showed Robert Downey Junior as Sherlock Holmes. Alec’s choice. Q didn’t like American movies, but he liked Robert Downey Junior as Iron Man; against James and Alec he didn’t have much of a chance.

“Do you want something alcoholic to drink?” James asked once he was in front of his booze collection, already taking out some beer for Alec and himself. He could have chosen bourbon or something stronger, but neither wanted to get drunk right now and a movie like that went better with beer.

Beer, pizza and his lover in his arms. Life was good, and James really couldn’t complain.

“I’ll drink tea.”

James frowned at him. “You can’t drink tea while eating popcorn and watching a movie.”

Sticking his tongue out, Q slumped down on the couch, sprawling out like a gigantic starfish. James didn’t know how he did it; he was thin, bony and small and yet he managed to claim a bed or a couch for himself, not making space for anyone. Putting the bottles down on the table, James let himself fall onto him carefully and wrapped his arms around Q’s waist, lowering his head for a quick kiss.

“I can,” Q muttered, kissing him again, “watch me.”

“Hard to when I’m kissing you.”

“Funny.”

James smirked. “I know I am.” He pressed his lips on Q’s again, licking his way into his mouth. With a soft groan, Q’s arms went around his neck, legs around his waist like a clingy and affectionate octopus; the way they fit together was nearly abnormal, like they belonged to each other. Q’s body fit to James’ perfectly, his bony frame folding into James' when they slept in the same bed together – not having sex, not yet, just cuddling except for that one time on the couch...

He shook his head, trying to guide his thoughts away from that topic before they ended up doing the same again. As lovely as the thought was, they expected a guest.

Like always destiny was a bitch; just as their kiss had started to get heated again, their tongues dancing and his hands roaming over Q’s back, slipping under his shirt, someone rang the bell. 

James groaned in annoyance but, after a last kiss, got up to open the door.

The next moment, he had a muscular, grown-up heterosexual man in his arms, hugging him tightly and babbling into his ear. James let him; much to Q’s amusement he tried to make it to the couch by pulling Alec along, glaring at the young Quartermaster to make him stop giggling into his hand.

“Alec, would you let go of my partner? One might get jealous,” Q teased. To James’ surprise he let go, slumping down on the couch. It was big enough for four, so the three men had more than enough space to make themselves comfortable. Sitting down next to Q, James wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders and pulled him close, letting him settle. Legs thrown over James’ lap, head resting on the agent’s shoulder.

Alec made a gagging noise.

James hit him on the head and leant back comfortably, lifting a hand to stroke Q’s hair, petting him like one would pet a cat. Making a pleased noise, Q leant into the touch and reached out to the remote.

“Do we need subtitles?” James asked with a low chuckle.

Alec grinned. “Maybe, you know the American dialects.”

Q rolled his eyes and turned the movie on, folding himself into James’ side. For a few moments he worried that he’d fall asleep, but his eyes were focused on the screen just like Alec’s were.

“Why are we watching this movie again?” he asked a few moments into the movie, voice muffled because James chose to press his lips on the Quartermaster’s at exactly this moment. Alec coughed, reaching out to poke James’ side. The agent didn’t even flinch, just turned his head to glare at his friend. “I expect an answer, you ignorant bastards.”

“That hurt,” James mumbled. Q rolled his eyes but lifted his head and let James kiss him again, the sound of their tongues sliding together loud enough to distract Alec from his movie. But before he had to say something they stopped anyway, parting with sappy and fond smiles.

He made a gagging noise but was ignored.

“We are watching this,” James finally said, smirking at the other, “because dear Alec chose the movie.”

“It’s better than _Hot Fuzz_ ,” Alec claimed, lifting his index finger to point at Q who had already opened his mouth to protest, “and all of those movies you claim are so good even though I never heard of them.”

“You’re not a movie database.”

Alec pouted. “James, you’re supposed to be on my side with this.”

James grinned, shaking his head and pecking Q on the forehead. “Sorry man, I’m on the side of the man I want to sleep next to in the bed. The couch’s not that comfortable.”

Q looked at him with a surprised expression and James mouthed ‘If you let me stay here’; they hadn’t exactly talked about what would happen after Alec left. James had a few clothes and a toothbrush here at Q’s flat, but they didn’t live together, nor had they agreed on spending the night with each other – in a strictly non-sexual way.

“You got him under control, don’t you Q?” Alec chuckled, reaching out to pat Q’s shoulder. “Well done. Now shut up, I’m trying to stare at Rachel McAdams.”

"She doesn't show up that early in the movie," James muttered, poking Alec's side. "All you do is stare at boobs."

"You weren't any better until you suddenly decided to go for cock."

Q reached out and slapped the back of Alec's head, making the older man grunt. All three knew he easily could have dodged, moved out of the way or broken Q's arm before he had even moved his hand close enough to hurt, but Q trusted James with his life and was starting to do the same with Alec. James' best friend had decided that it was his task to look after Q when James was away on a mission, and he was very serious about this.

Hot babysitter, he called himself.

James still growled whenever he said that, a possessive arm wrapped around Q's waist.

With horror, Q remembered that one mission in Ireland with the both of them destroying a criminal organisation, when Alec had posed in front of a camera and had asked if his arse looked good in those jeans, and quickly pushed those thoughts away.

James had been _furious._

Alec's eyes were glued on the screen through the whole movie. He was watching every scene with an almost childish excitement, lips moving along the most important dialogue, while James was trying very hard not to start throwing popcorn at the screen in growing boredom.

The movie wasn't even bad, that wasn't the problem; for an American way of portraying Sherlock Holmes it was rather entertaining, a bit too much action perhaps, but James had seen it already. Q hadn't, and even he looked bored.

Leaning in closer, James let his lips brush over his lover's ear, giving a low chuckle as Q shivered in reaction. He looked up at James, raised an eyebrow and smirked before lifting his head and pressing his lips on James'.

To their defense, they didn't plan on making out on the couch while Alec was next to them.

They would never have done that in any other situation, but unfortunately the movie didn't catch them in its spell; it was funny to watch, but it didn't work right now. There was something in the air, a kind of tension both men weren't used to, hadn’t grown accustomed to yet, and it made them invade each other's mouth before they even noticed what they were doing.

At first, Alec didn't notice it. He was busy watching the movie, eating his pizza with worrying speed - there was a bit of pizza on his lap, which he didn't seem to mind. With a smirk he was watching Irene interact with Sherlock, a play of teasing, flirting and sedatives put in his beverage.

Just when Sherlock collapsed, Alec turned his head to ask a question, but the words stuck in his throat.

"Oi!"

Q had the decency to look up at his loud protest, but James turned his head back again, lips sliding against Q's soundly. The younger man was in his lap, legs wrapped around James' waist while his hands were exploring the agent's chest underneath his shirt.

Alec blinked at them, took a pillow and threw it at James' head. To catch it, he had to stop kissing Q; it also made Q flinch and move to the side, his face red as a tomato.

It was a rather cute look, suited him.

"Stop making out and watch the bloody movie, you fucking wankers!" 

James pulled a face but did as he was told, stealing a slice of pizza from Alec for his trouble.

"Stop insulting my partner, will you, Allie-love?"

Q chuckled at the nickname and Alec scowled.

"Don't call me Allie-love, _Jamie-boy_."

James winced, and Q looked up at him with contracted eyebrows. "Jamie-boy?"

"Don't go there," James grumbled, ruffling through Q's hair, "watch the movie. Alec will kill us otherwise."

Amused, Q stuck his tongue out, but he did shut up. 

Talking wasn't necessary anyway once five minutes had passed again. James' tongue was deep down in Q's throat, his fingers combing lightly through the messy curls.

He tugged on his hair, drawing a moan from his younger lover.

Alec hit James with the pillow again, gesturing to the TV with an expression torn between amusement and annoyance. James just grinned, pulled Q into his arms again and let him snuggle against him like a sleepy cat.

"If you'd please stop. Stare at Jude Law, he's gorgeous."

"No," Q muttered, "not with that mustache."

James looked down at him, grinning. "I recall someone saying they like stubble on me."

Q huffed. "Stubble, not a mustache." As James said nothing, he looked up, pointing a finger at him. "Don't even think about it." The other lifted his hands, looking innocent. "No, James, no. I won't ever kiss you again with a mustache."

"Does a drawn-on mustache count?" Alec asked, taking another bottle of beer. He eyed Q's cup of tea with a surprised expression, but didn't say anything; it was no secret that Q was addicted. No need to change anything about his diet. "Because then I'll draw one on you, James. Could you shut up?"

Q snorted, staying silent from now on.

They lasted half an hour before they’d had enough.

The movie wasn't as interesting as the other's lips, they both were grown-up men in love and had not yet done anything beyond jerking each other off on the couch, no one could blame them for slowly getting desperate. Alec was trying to be understanding, but there was only that much snogging one could stand before it became uncomfortable and awkward.

"No, that's it!" He jumped to his feet, leaving the room as he threw curses at James' head, none of them serious - it was nothing but gentle teasing, affectionate bantering between two best friends. "I'm not watching this porn any longer, not enough tits there to stare at..."

"Well, you did say Q has a great arse that one day when we-"

Alec turned around, pointing at James. "Shut up, Jamie-boy."

He left to go to the kitchen, taking the largest bottle of James’ scotch he could find. When he returned, he found Q and James sprawled out on the couch, with Q's head on James' chest, their legs twined.

Apparently they had stopped kissing again, Q's lips swollen and red, bite marks in his lower one. His hair was messier, his shirt out of place and James' wasn't any better; they both looked thoroughly snogged and ravished, and were out of breath.

They looked like they were born to be with each other, and Alec couldn't help himself and smiled.

"To you," he whispered, lifting the bottle before drinking a large gulp, heading back to sit down on both of them to finish watching his movie. 


End file.
